The Games We Play
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Sephiroth takes more than Cloud wants to give, if only Cloud weren't so willing to be broken. Seph/Cloud, yaoi, PWP, hard BDSM, complicated consent issues. Full warnings inside; PLEASE READ THEM.


I've been a bit wary of posting this one, because it is particularly violent in comparison to the rest of my work, and especially so in comparison to the fluffy Zack/Cloud stuff. I said this in the summary and will say again; PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS. I really, really don't want to offend or trigger anyone.

If you're doubtful about it, there's further clarification in the spoiler tag (which I am aware won't work on here, but I'd prefer people to read it and get a better idea of what's happening anyway, even if it does give away the ending). If you're still doubtful after checking that, it's probably best not to risk reading.

**WARNING: NON-CON. Strong BDSM themes, including bondage, whips, bloodplay*, master/slave, quite extreme pain play.**

((*also, blood as lube, which, in the good year or so since I originally wrote this, I have come to realise is severely frowned upon. So, uh... please don't judge me too much on that one; I was, still am, and forever will be just an idiot.))

.

**[SPOILER]**

It's actually a **_roleplayed_ **non-con scene with Cloud's full consent; however, that isn't revealed until a significant way in and the first part will read as if it were non-con. There are also vague allusions to Sephiroth having a degree of mind-control over Cloud and their relationship being somewhat questionable, so it does still remain potentially in dub-con territory in that regard.

**[/SPOILER]**

.

Gah, why did I write something complicated and with huge potential to squick? x_x

* * *

"Cloud." Blond spikes shook as the boy twisted his head away. "Cloud, look at me." Cloud closed his eyes.

Sephiroth frowned, grip tightening on Cloud's jaw.

"I will not be patient forever, Cloud. You know what I want." He had almost given up on being deigned with a reply before those pretty pink lips parted.

"Don't say my name."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "What do you expect me to call you, then? Slave? Pet?"

"Nothing! Just let me go."

"Oh no, _Cloud_. You belong to me now."

Cloud squirmed in Sephiroth's grip, and the arm around his waist tightened.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't _touch _me!" Cloud yelped as Sephiroth's hand slid lower, resting on that delicious ass.

"You really don't understand your place, do you?"

"I _understand_. Doesn't mean I have to like it," he growled.

Sephiroth laughed, a note of callousness in his mirth that made the hairs on the back of Cloud's neck rise. "You have spirit, Cloud. I'm glad. It'll make it so much more satisfying when I break you."

"I won't break. Especially not to you."

"We'll see."

"Fucking bastard."

"Tch. Language, pet. First, I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Cloud struggled, lashing out wildly. Sephiroth snatched his fists from the air, pulling Cloud off balance as he dragged him forward to close metal cuffs around thin wrists.

"Get off!" Cloud yelled. Not that Sephiroth would; he'd made that clear enough, and there was nothing Cloud could do to stop him. Especially now he was trapped, wrists bound just above chest height to the frame of the bed, metal edges of the handcuffs digging into him. Helpless, and he shuddered as Sephiroth yanked his hips back into an almost obscene position.

"Bastard!" he hissed again.

"No, that will not do at all." Cloud froze at the cold bite of a blade against his throat. "You will address me as Master, understood?"

"Son of a bitch," Cloud swore, followed immediately by a sharp cry as the blade cut shallowly into his flesh.

"You will learn." The icy metal vanished, leaving only a warm trickle of blood in its place. For a moment Cloud naively thought Sephiroth meant to leave him, but all hope fled when a quick black something cracked by the side of his head.

Cloud jerked away, feeling almost sick. He had a fucking _whip_.

"You will learn," Sephiroth repeated. There was the finest touch trailed down along his spine; the tip of the blade, Cloud realised, as his neatly cut shirt was torn away to expose his back a moment later.

"You... you son of a fucking _bitch_."

Sephiroth sighed, as if disappointed by Cloud's continued defiance. Then the whip cracked, and sharp, painful heat blossomed across his back, and Cloud buckled forwards. He wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't give Sephiroth the satisfaction.

But in the end, he had no choice. He managed six, maybe seven strikes before his lips opened of their own accord, the cry escaping before he could prevent it.

"Do you want me to stop, Cloud?"

Fucking bastard, sounding so smug. As if he would break that easily.

Cloud pressed his lips firmly together. Harsh leather met yielding flesh once more, and he realised Sephiroth had only been using a fraction of his strength before.

"_Ahh!_" His mind was too fogged with white-hot pain to even realise he'd even made the sound. He could feel blood trickling down his spine.

It hurt, _fuck _it hurt. His mind begged him to make it stop, but he wouldn't say the words out loud, not now, not ever. So Sephiroth carried on, whip connecting against Cloud's back again and again and again, biting deeper each time. Cloud's wordless cries got louder with each stroke.

"Cloud..."

Cloud could only moan, entire body trembling. Somewhere along the way his legs had collapsed from beneath him, and his arms screamed in protest, bound too high for him to be able to rest on his knees as he was.

"You don't know how good you look like this." His voice was little more than a husky whisper.

"You... like seeing... me in pain?" Cloud spat, even if his voice was almost too shaky to form the words. "Sick... bastard."

Lips caressed along his jawline, tongue darting out to taste salty tears, and when had Cloud starting _crying _anyway? Goddamnit.

"I like seeing you helpless and trembling and completely at my mercy, Cloud." Sephiroth gently kissed the small cut on Cloud's neck, the remnant of the blade he had been using before. "I want you. And I will have you."

"No!" His body was too weak, left utterly malleable in the wake of the pain Sephiroth had inflicted, unable to resist at all as he was dragged back up to his feet. One hand gripped his hip to keep him in place, while the other slid round to deftly unzip his pants.

"No..." Cloud shivered as his pants were pulled down in one quick movement, leaving him completely exposed. A thick blush spread across his face, and he clenched his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to well up.

"Are you ashamed, Cloud? Don't be. Your body is beautiful."

Sephiroth pressed his lips to Cloud's back, and the blond jerked as the contact sent a jolt of pain lancing through the open wounds. Fingers trailed lower, collecting the rivulets of blood.

"Don't! Don't... touch me..." He groaned as Sephiroth's hand reached the base of his spine, searched lower, between his legs, and two fingers were pressed inside him without warning. Oh god, and he was using Cloud's own blood to ease the way...

"Y-you're _sick!_"

"Cloud," Sephiroth sighed. "Have you not learnt yet?" Fingers dug deep into the cuts across his back, the fingers inside Cloud simultaneously curling up and expertly pressing against his prostate.

Cloud almost screamed as his nerves were set on fire, pain mixing with unwilling pleasure into something utterly overwhelming. Only Sephiroth's arm, hastily snaked around his waist, kept him upright at all.

"Nnnn..."

"Answer me, Cloud. Do I need to teach you your lesson again?"

Cloud hung his head, trying to still his breathing to something more controlled than shuddering gasps. He didn't want to give Sephiroth the satisfaction of his surrender, but... he couldn't... not again, not more...

"...no..."

Those fingers inside him twisted again, and Cloud yelled in response. His entire body was trembling, dark spots dancing dizzily in his vision.

"Answer me properly."

"N-no... Master."

"Better." Sephiroth kissed him lightly this time, lips glancing over Cloud's back so as not to cause further pain. The fingers were removed, Sephiroth's hands instead choosing to roam over Cloud's body, slow and delicate, tracing the contours of the muscles. His lips were roaming as well, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along the edges of the marks he'd left, tongue curling against the flesh, and Cloud moaned, shuddering just a little as he realised Sephiroth was licking up his blood.

It was better this way, Cloud thought, the haze in his mind settling towards pleasure now rather than pain. Sephiroth's hands, and his mouth... touching him, gently, soothingly... no. _No_. Gods damn him. It wasn't better, just _easier_. Giving in, giving himself up, just because he couldn't take the pain... was he really that weak? No way, no fucking way. He wouldn't... wouldn't...

The thought fled from his mind as Sephiroth's hands found his cock.

"And here I thought you didn't want this," Sephiroth smirked, triumph in his eyes as Cloud groaned and canted his hips forwards, pushing himself into Sephiroth's hands for more of the delicious contact.

No. No... fuck, he was meant to be fighting Sephiroth off! This was _wrong_. There was no way...

"You're hard already."

Cloud whimpered. How could he be aroused by this? By Sephiroth? 'How' hardly mattered; all he knew was that Sephiroth was right, that he was. Hard already, and with those skilled hands sending jolts of pleasure through him with every stroke...

Enough! That didn't matter. All that mattered was that he wasn't going to give in. _Couldn't _give in.

"St...stop it..."

"You want me to stop, Cloud? You don't sound very convinced."

"_Stop..._"

"Very well."

Cloud almost gasped at the suddenness with which Sephiroth withdrew, his mind reeling. What... what was he playing at? After all this... to just let him go... no. It was just another game. He tried to twist round, see where Sephiroth was, but only ended up biting back a pained groan as the movement set the nerves in his back flaring again.

He didn't have to wait long before he found himself tensing at the sound of a zipper being tugged down.

_No, oh no, no, no..._

Even as he recoiled away from the sound - as much as he could in his position - he couldn't deny that his cock had twitched in anticipation. Stupid, goddamn, traitorous body... there was no way he would let this...

Sephiroth was behind him again, bare skin against bare skin, his erection pressing hard against Cloud's lower back.

"Do you want this, Cloud?"

"N-no...! I thought you... said you were... going to... stop?"

Oh gods, and why was he moaning? He shouldn't be moaning like that, like he was actually... enjoying this... ugh! If only Sephiroth would stop _moving!_ He was practically grinding his cock against him, sliding suggestively up and down, down but never quite low enough, leaving a sticky wet smear of precome mixing into the bloody mess on his back.

_Disgusting_, he hissed inwardly. But still his body wouldn't obey the command to arch forwards, to do something, anything, to get away from such a hideous... sickening... _fucking hot _action.

"Stop?" Cloud could almost hear the eyebrow Sephiroth raised in answer to his question, though it took him a moment to even remember he'd asked. "I stopped touching you, did I not?"

Yeah, and now Cloud's cock was throbbing, aching, desperate for that touch to be returned.

"Se... Seph-ah!" Cloud hissed as Sephiroth's palm connected sharply with his thigh.

"How do you address me, Cloud?"

"... M-master."

Sephiroth smirked. "Yes, pet?"

No. He couldn't say it. Wouldn't say it. Because he _didn't _want this! No matter what his body thought... he wouldn't break. No matter what.

No matter...

Then Sephiroth's fingers were inside him again, and Cloud groaned as they stretched him open, seeming to touch and massage everywhere but the one place he needed them.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth murmured into his ear, tongue lapping at the shell. Those fingers curled up to rub hard against Cloud's prostate.

Cloud broke.

"Touch me!" he gasped, the words falling from his lips before his mind could even register what it was saying. "Touch me, fuck me! Please!"

"Please...?"

His face felt like it was on fire, every still-reasoning ounce of his mind wishing he could take back his words. Damnit! How could he have let himself say...?

"Master. Please, Master..."

"Oh? So you do want this?"

"...y-yes."

"Good," Sephiroth purred. "However... you have still been very disobedient, pet. Don't think that I'll go easy on you."

Cloud shivered at the threat he heard concealed beneath Sephiroth's words. But that didn't matter. Just because... just because Sephiroth had managed to manipulate him into thinking he wanted this, that didn't mean he didn't have any pride left at all. If Sephiroth wanted to play rough, Cloud would take it. He wasn't about to sink to begging just for a little leniency.

"Fine. I don't need your pity- _ahh!_"

"Is that... ah, any way to talk... to your master?"

Cloud whimpered. His body was trembling again, breath coming in sharp gasps as he tried to adjust to the feel of being so suddenly, roughly filled. The preparation had been only just sufficient to prevent any actual damage occurring; it did almost nothing to stop the pain.

"N-no, Master..." His voice was low, almost too strained to be audible, and he groaned as Sephiroth pulled out again.

Teeth tugged none too gently at the silver stud embedded in Cloud's ear. "What do you say, Cloud?"

Cloud grit his teeth, glaring straight ahead. "...fuck me. Please, Master."

Sephiroth pushed back in, a little harder than strictly necessary just to revel in the way Cloud cried out. The boy's body was so very accommodating, that tight heat clenching and quivering around Sephiroth's cock enough to draw a groan from his otherwise flawless control.

"Not quite what I meant," Sephiroth smirked, covering the strained edge to his voice with practiced ease, "but I'll accept it." After all, Cloud's accidental interpretation was much more satisfying than a simple apology. And he did ask rather prettily.

Sephiroth fucked him. Cloud couldn't do anything but surrender, his eyes glazing completely blank with pleasure, moans falling desperately from gasping lips as Sephiroth rammed into him, cock stroking over that perfect sport inside him with every thrust.

It hadn't been empty threat when Sephiroth had promised to not go easy on him though. He took him hard enough to hurt, too deep, too full. Cloud's back stung as sweat ran into the open cuts; his hips ached under the grip of Sephiroth's fingers, tight enough to bruise the bone beneath; bloody welts formed around his wrists as the metal cuffs gnawed at the flesh there.

That just made it all the better.

Cloud bit his lip, choking back a sob of pleasure as Sephiroth slid a hand round to toy with his cock as well. He was too close, wasn't going to last like this. But he couldn't come, not now, not yet, not until Sephiroth - gods fucking _damn _him - gave him permission. He was the master after all.

"Seph..." Cloud began shakily, cutting to an abrupt yell as that hand squeezed painfully tight around his cock. "Master!" he amended.

"You forget your place, pet."

He stopped. Cloud groaned in frustration. His face was flushed crimson, almost shaking with the effort of holding himself back, and Sephiroth _stopped_.

Fingers gripped his chin, tilting his head back so blue eyes met smug green.

"Tell me what you are, Cloud."

Defiance flashed across Cloud's features for a second. But he was tired of this game now, much too on the edge to drag it out. All he wanted was to feel Sephiroth inside him, ravaging his body and fucking the both of them into blissful oblivion.

Sephiroth's fingers tightened, eyes narrowing at Cloud's hesitation.

"...y-yours, Master."

"That's right. Mine." Teeth sunk possessively into Cloud's neck, and his cock jerked in Sephiroth's grip. "And as such, you will obey me. Starting by addressing me properly."

Cloud swallowed. "Yes, Master."

"Come before I give my permission, and you will regret it." Fingers traced down an old scar on Cloud's chest, a silent warning. For a brief second Cloud recalled the searing bite of metal piercing him through, pain screaming in his mind and silver hair and mako eyes and Sephiroth, Sephiroth-

"Don't think," Sephiroth commanded. The memory faded out of recollection. Not that he would've needed much help with losing his train of thought, because Sephiroth chose that moment to resume his movements.

It was different this time. The idea of Sephiroth being gentle was laughable, but at least before he had pleasure as well as pain in mind. Now... Cloud cried out as Sephiroth pounded into him, yanking his hips back to meet each thrust.

Sephiroth knew Cloud's body, well enough that he could easily find an angle to hit the boy's prostate with every thrust, if he so desired. But he didn't so desire, not any more, simply taking for his own pleasure. Cloud bit his lip. He didn't mind their games - he'd been the one to suggest this scenario, after all - but this was different. In that moment, he was nothing. Worthless, except for the fact he had an ass that Sephiroth could pound into. Just something to be used, to take pleasure from then toss away.

It was a too-familiar feeling, the sickeningly sweet tang of rotten memories. He didn't like this. Even if it was just Sephiroth's idea of a punishment for Cloud's slip of tongue, he didn't like it.

That didn't mean he didn't still get off on it.

"Master..."

"Yes?" Sephiroth almost hissed in reply, punctuating his answer with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"T-take me. Claim me. I... I w-want to be yours."

Sephiroth smiled. He'd been expecting the boy to beg for his own release. This answer pleased him far more. Of course, it was likely only because he expected to be granted his own orgasm once Sephiroth had achieved his, but at least he was trying to be subtle about it. In all honesty, Sephiroth himself didn't think he could hold out much longer. Cloud really was so very perfect; the way his body writhed beneath Sephiroth's, his moans and gasps, that tight ass that clenched and quivered around him in a way that had to be at least partly intentional.

"Very well."

It only took a few more thrusts, now he was willing to let go. Sephiroth's fingernails dug into Cloud's hips, clutching tight as his body tensed and released.

Cloud whimpered, feeling Sephiroth's hot breath on the back of his neck, feeling his cock pumping into his abused ass before finally stilling. Sephiroth pulled out, and Cloud could feel the sticky warmth of his release dribbling down his thighs.

Sephiroth leant his weight against the boy for a moment while he caught his breath. He considered leaving Cloud like that, trembling with need, so very close but not daring to outright defy him. That would be cruel, he smirked. Sephiroth was tempted, but the desire to see the expression of ecstasy and utter surrender when Cloud came won out.

His hand wrapped around Cloud's cock, stroking firmly. "Come for me, pet."

He did.

Sephiroth watched, so very pleased at the sight. Cloud was beautiful in the throes of his bliss, eyes half-lidded, pretty lips open and gasping out Sephiroth's name. He ran his hands over trembling muscle, pleased. This belonged to him, this moment, him and no one else.

The white haze of utter pleasure faded slowly, and the next thing Cloud was aware of was Sephiroth's arms surrounding him. Too shaky still to trust himself to stand, Cloud leant into the embrace, letting Sephiroth unlock the handcuffs, lifting him and laying him on his front on the bed once he was freed of the binding.

There was a pause while Sephiroth stroked Cloud's back, thoughtfully, almost, then shift in the mattress as he moved away.

"Nn... don't..." Cloud muttered, one hand managing a weak grab for Sephiroth's wrist as his presence returned a mere minute later. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, and Cloud gestured towards the Cure materia he now held, easily guessing its purpose. Not that he could find the words to explain. He just didn't want to be healed yet. He liked the dull ache thrumming through his body, the marks that served a reminder of their passionate... well, it was passionate something. "Don't," he repeated.

This earned Cloud brief frown, but it was followed by a nod of understanding as the materia was put aside once more. The mako enhancements would take care of the worst of the damage, in any case. Already the cuts on Cloud's back had healed to become little more than scratches, inflamed bright red still, but shallow.

Sephiroth kissed the abused wrist of the hand still clutching his own. "I shall never understand why you enjoy being taken like that," he mused.

"Hmph," Cloud huffed in reply, though there was no venom behind the sound. "Just as well I do, or... hn, you wouldn't have anyone to expend all your sadistic bastardry on."

Sephiroth chuckled at the terminology. "I imagine I could have anyone I pleased without too much effort. However... I doubt anyone else would return to me willingly, crawling to my feet and begging me to take them again, claim them, make them scream..." Slender fingers twined into blond hair, tugging possessively. Cloud's breath caught. "You do please me, puppet."

He wondered if he should worry at just how much it pleased him to be praised like that.

Sephiroth lay back, pulling Cloud up to lie next to him, blonde hair mixing with silver as the boy rested his head against Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I love you," Cloud murmured, half asleep already.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around him, holding him close in a grip that refused to be broken, even if Cloud had protested to it. He didn't.

"You belong to me."


End file.
